That Man Secretary
by Aprilia Hidayatul
Summary: Hanna tidak pernah menyangka jika laki-laki itu bisa memutar balikan hatinya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. Padahal, awalnya dia ragu jika laki-laki itu bisa menjadi sekretaris yang baik. Hingga pada akhirnya, Hanna jatuh pada pesona laki-laki itu./"Nah, mulai sekarang kita akan bisa sepuasnya mengobrol sampai malam, pagi, dan seterusnya."/ *Summary gak nyambung sama ceritaT.T


Suatu hari, sedang terjadi keributan di kantor cabang Sphera Corporation. Mereka sedang ribut-ribut untuk masalah persiapan penyambutan Presiden Direktur atau Presdir. Beliau berkunjung untuk membicarakan perihal bisnis yang menyangkut masa depan perusahaan. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi sampai hari itu tiba dan jangan sampai ada yang gagal.

Sebagai permulaan, hari ini, sekretaris terbaik dari kantor pusat akan datang untuk membantu persiapan dan membimbing mereka semua.

Dan kenyataan yang membuat mereka kaget adalah sekretaris itu seorang laki-laki.

"EEEHHH??! Sekretarisnya cowok?! Bukan perempuan cantil, seksi dan berbakat?!" Gadis berambut cokelat sebahu bermata hazel itu kaget bukan kepalang saat mendengar berita itu. Masih tidak percaya jika yang akan datang adalah laki-laki.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu mengabaikan gadis bernama lengkap Hanna Yah yang kini pundung.

GA manager, Hanna dan beberapa pegawai yang lain menunggu di halte pemberhentian. Sesekali mereka menoleh ke arah kedatangan sang sekretaris.

"Belum datang ya? Mungkin taksi itu." Pak GA menunjuk sebuah taksi yang melaju.

"Ah, bukan," sanggah pegawainya.

Hanna masih berhisteris ria meratapi nasib. "Padahal aku sudah menantikannya!" serunya histeris.

Temannya, Mimi menatap Hanna polos. "Eee... Hanna mengharapkan kedatangan sekretaris itu?" tanya Mimi.

"Bukan!" sentaknya. "Aku berharap bisa bekerja di kantor pusat! Tapi, sekarang aku juga sudah merasa senang karena bekerja di bagian umum di kantor cabang," ujarnya dengan mood yang semangat. Padahal, tadi saja dia histeris. Ia mengacungkan jempol dan kepalan tangannya.

Hanna tak memperdulikan Pak Manager yang tersenyum miris dengan tingkah bawahannya yang satu itu. Dia terlalu bersemangat membuatnya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Anak baru itu naif sekali, ya," gumamnya.

"Bapak terlalu cemas. Pembicaraan bisnisnya pasti berjalan lancar kalau sekretaris itu mengecek kesalahan kita mulai hari ini," jelas Hanna masih dalam semangat. Mengabaikan Pak Manager yang lemas setelah mendengar penjelasan Hanna.

"Aku juga takut kalau sekretaris itu menemukan kesalahan," lirih Pak Manager lalu merosot ke bawah.

Dengan sigap bawahannya yang lain membantu Pak Manager.

"Pak Manager!"

Hanna tak memperdulikan itu dan hanya dapat menghela napas. "Hah... Tapi, sekretarisnya cowok ya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh cowok yang menjadi sekretaris." Hanna memainkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpikir.

"Eh, masa?" Mimi bertanya polos. "Mungkin kesannya misterius dan mencurigakan," lanjutnya menerka.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film misteri, Mimi," datar Hanna. Mimi hanya cengengesan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berdiri di belakang pintu pagar.

Ceklek... Kriet...

Laki-laki itu masuk melalui pintu belakang.

"Ternyata sekretaris yang cantik memang lebih baik, ya! Sekretaris cowok itu pasti membosankan." Hanna masih dengan wajah berseri-seri saat mengatakan itu.

Sring...!

"Meski cowok, aku tidak mengecewakan lho!" bisik seseorang dari belakang. Suaranya yang serak dan berat membuat Hanna merinding.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat untuk melihat siapa yang mengejutkannya. Namun, seketika wajahnya terkejut saat mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan bermata biru aquamarine yang tengah tersenyum di depannya.

'Kyaaa!' Hanna menjerit dalam hati. "Si, Siapa ya?" Hanna tersentak dan terlonjak mundur kebelakang. Semua yaang ada di sana menatap kaget ke arah mereka.

"Uwaah... kau.. " Pak Manager tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Beliau terlalu terkejut.

"Halo, saya Ice Boboiboy. Staff sekretaris yang berhubungan langsung dengan Presdir kantor pusat. Kali ini, mohon kerja samanya." Ice membungkuk singkat. "Tadi, saya jalan kaki dari stasiun dan tiba di pintu belakang sana," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk pintu pagar dekat halte. Senyumnya terbit saat menatap para pegawai yang lain.

Hanna terkejut. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya terlihat pias dan cemas.

'Ga...gawat!' batinnya panik.

"Ah, ngg..." Ia mulai salah tingkah.

Sedangkan yang lain sibuk meminta bantuan dan merasa excited karena bertemu dengan Ice.

"Kami bergantung padamu, Ice!"

"Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin," ujar Ice tenang.

"Aku takut telah melewatkan sesuatu."

"Tenang saja, aku akan memeriksanya satu persatu," sahut Ice.

"Ice tampan sekali!" Ini staff yang perempuan.

"Terima kasih."

Hanna memandang Ice yang dikerumuni dengan heran. Laki-laki itu tampak tenang bahkan masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum, membuat rekan perempuannya berteriak kegirangan.

'Ini... apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?' Hanna bertanya dalam hati dengan speechless.

"Ice, maaf buru-buru, tapi bisakah kau mengecek tempat untuk pertemuan bisnis itu?" pinta Pak Manager. Tangannya menunjuk mobil dinas. "Kau akan ditemani pegawai baru kami yang penuh semangat, Hanna Yah!"

Memdengar namanya disebut, Hanna tersentak. Ia menatap kaget pada Pak Manager. Namun, semakin terkejut saat dengan seenaknya Ice menarik tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tolong, ya?"

"Hanna, berjuanglah!"

**~TMS~**

Di dalam mobil, Hanna duduk dengan canggung di samping Ice yang terlihat tenang.

"A... Aku.. bukannya tidak senang ... " kata Hanna pelan.

"Aku pun merasa kau tidak terlalu buruk. Mohon kerja samanya, Hanna," ujar Ice dengan senyum yang menurut Hanna menakutkan.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di lokasi yang akan dijadikan tempat pertemuan.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat makan siang untuk acara yang akan datang. " Ice keluar lebih dulu, lalu dia membukakan untuk Hanna. "Silahkan," katanya ramah.

"Eh?" Hanna tersentak. "Aku...?"

"Hm, silahkan."

"Iya." Hanna menyahut linglung. Hanna beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil.

Saat di luar, Ice kembali menyebut namanya mengajak Hanna.

"Hanna, ayo. Mari masuk," ajak Ice sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Hanna tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya dengan wajah memerah. Membuat Ice jadi heran.

"Hanna?"

"Meski kau sekretaris, tapi, aku bermasalah kalau kau sampai mengawalku seperti ini. " Hanna memalingkan wajahnya malu. Jujur saja, ia sedikit tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Ice.

Ice melongo sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

"Restorannya ada di lantai paling atas, aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Hanna sambil mendahului Ice menuju lift.

Namun, sebelum Hanna menekan tombol lift, secepat kilat Ice telah mendahuluinya. Dalam hati, Hanna mengakui jika Ice adalah sekretaris yang cepat dan cekatan dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

"Eh?" Hanna terkejut.

Lalu, keduanya memasuku lift itu. Ternyata, saat itu banyak sekali orang yang juga ikut masuk, membuat lift menjadi penuh. Hanna bahkan sampai terbentur yang lain.

**Bugh**!

"AH!"

TUK!

Tiba-tiba Hanna dihalangi oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Hanna menengadah.

'I, ini,.."

Ice memandangnya tenang dengan senyum tipis. "Ng?"

Hanna tidak sanggup bicara. Wajahnya merona. Ice itu sempurna, baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan orang seperti itu. Diselimuti pengawalan yang sempurna dam tubuh yang hangat.

Hanna pusing dibuatnya.

Ting! Lift berhenti. Semua orang akhirnya keluar, membuat lift kosong dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Ah, akhirnya kosong," desah Ice lega. Ia pun bergerak keluar meninggalkan Hanna yang masih terbuat oleh adegan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu dengan resepsionis tempat itu.

"Kami telah menyiapkan ruangan privat ini. Bagaimana?"

Ice mengulas seringai tipis. "Kalau begitu," Seketika matanya menajam, "izinkan kami memeriksanya!"

Criingg!!

Dan laki-laki itu mulai memeriksa tempat itu. Bergerak ke sana kemari mengecek kondisi ruangan privatnya dengan teliti. Tak ada yang tertinggal sedikit pun, membuat Hanna dan resepsionis itu melongo.

"Tolong perlihatkan ruangan privat lainnya!" titahnya tegas.

"Kenapa?!" pekik Hanna kaget.

Ice berjalan ke tempat lain dengan Hanna dan resepsionis yang mengikuti di belakang heran.

"Ah.. ng.. a,apakah ada yang salah?" tanya resepsionis itu gugup.

Ice berhenti. "Aku mengerti."

Hanna dan resepsionis itu bingung. "Apa?"

"Kalau begitu, kami memilih ruangan ini sesuai rencana." Akhirnya Ice memutuskan tempatnya. Membuat Hanna dan resepsionis itu saling ber-tos.

"Syukurlah.."

"Pemandangan kota terlihat paling indah dari ini," ucapnya seraya menunjuk kota dari jendela. Hanna terpana.

Ice sudah bekerja dengan segenap kemampuannya. Tapi, Hanna malah mengatakan hal-hal buruk dan tidak jelas pada Ice.

**~TMS~**

"...Na, Hanna." Ice memanggil. Sekarang mereka dalam mobil. "Apa mau berhenti sebentar? Kau mabuk?" tanya Ice cemas.

Tentu saja cemas. Sejak keluad dari gedung tadi, Hanna sering melamun seperti tadi. Kan, Ice jadi khawatir jika Hanna malah kerasukan. Repot nantinya.

"Eh? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya cepat. Ia menunduk malu. _'Dia baik sekali.'_

Hanna termenung. Ice begitu hebat meski bekerja keras, dia tetap keren. Hanna heran melihat Ice memegang nota kecil.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Hanna bingung.

"Lokasi minimarket. Sebab, terkadang kita mendadak memerlukan sesuatu. Biasanya, aku tak melalukan ini, hanya saja setelah berkeliling, ternyata hanya ada sedikit disepanjang jalan kota ini."

Hanna melihat nota itu dan membacanya.

"Untuk jaga-jaga," sambung Ice. Hanna mengangguk paham.

"Umm, izinkan aku melakukannya," pintanya agak gugup.

"Kau tida keberatan?" Hanna menggeleng. "Ya sudah."

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantor cabang..

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu. Silahkan tunggu di bagian kantor umum," ucap Hanna sembari beranjak ke dapur.

Saat melewati ruang _break staff, _tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan dua laki-laki, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mulai hari ini, ada sekretaris dari kantor pusat. Dia seangkatan denganmu, kan? Kelihatannya penilaian perusahaan sangat tinggi."

"Ah, Ice maksudmu? Dia cukup dikenal selama training pegawai baru dan langsung direkrut oleh bagian sekretariat," ucap pemuda berponi cepat dan berkacamata.

"Tapi, yang namanya sekretaris itu bukankah hanya menemani atasan dan mengatur jadwal sehari-hari melulu?" tanya rekannya lagi.

"Orang seperti itu tidak akan memberikan keuntungan satu sen pun. Kemampuan bisnisnya tidak berkembang, dan karirnya akan hancur," jelas si laki-laki yang seangkatan dengan Ice.

Hanna yang sedari tadi menguping, merengung. ' Dulu aku sedikit berpikiran seperti itu...'

"Aku sih tidak akan mau jadi sekretaris."

'Tapi sekarang...'

"Itu, kan cuma prasangka kalian!!" bentak Hanna kesal.

"Eh? kenapa?" Mereka berdua terkejut dengan Hanna.

Plok!

"Uwa!!!" Teman seangkatan Ice terkejut karena ditepuk bahunya oleh Ice. Laki-laki itu mengulas senyum palsunya.

"Lama tak jumpa! Apa kabar?" sapanya datar. "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku. Tapi, tenang saja, sebab aku memberikan hasil 10.000 kali lipat untuk perusahaan dibanding dirimu," jelasnya dengan percaya diri.

"Apa?" _dia dengar?! _"Atas dasar apa kau berkata demikian?"

"Aku benar-benar memberikan hasil," lirih Ice dengan wajah dingin dan horror.

Hanna yang mendengarkan terdiam apa lagi saat Ice malah menyunggingkan senyum lebar dengan aura suram yang menguar. Membuat Hanna dan dua orang itu takut.

"Kami mengertiiii!!!!" Mereka berdua berlari terbirit-birit.

Ice melirik Hanna yang cemas. " Aku sudah terbiasa dibilang macam-macam. Jangan khawatir," katanya tenang.

Hanna panik. "Kh... Ice.." Ia langsung membungkuk, "aku juga minta maaf karena sempat meremehkan Ice! Aku tadi mengatakan hal-hal seperti mengejekmu!"

Hanna meminta maaf dengan sangat. Wajahnya cemas.

"Tadi pagi berkata buruk tentangku, sore hari meminta maaf?" Ice bertanya dengan sinis.

'Dia marah' pikir Hanna. "Maaf!"

"Hahahah... kau benar-benar orang yang jujur." Ice berjongkok di depan Hanna sambil tertawa lebar. "Sejujurnya, perkataanmu juga membuatku sedih. Aku paham yang kau maksud," lanjutnya.

Hanna terpana dengan senyuman Ice. Senyuman itu yang sesungguhnya.

"Tapi, sekarang itu menghilang begitu saja. Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya."

Puk! Puk!

Ice menepuk kepala Hanna dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Ayo berjuang di hari H nanti!"

Hanna memandang Ice kagum. 'Iya, aku akan berjuang agar Ice memperlihatkan senyuman yang seperti itu lagi!'

**~TMS~**

Semua pegawai tampak sibuk mempersiapkan acara pertemuan itu. Hanna dan Ice bekerja dengan semangat.

"Dokumen yang ini sudah selesai!" ucap Ice tegas.

"Aku sudah memperbaiki kata-kata yang salah dan kurang. Serta memastikan tal ada halaman yang hilang," tutur Hanna sambil membawa tumpukan dokumen.

"Wow, cepat sekali," puji Pak Manager.

Mereka semua bekerja dengan keras. Mempersiapkan hal-hal yang ada sebaik mungkin. Mulai dari dekorasi sampai transportasi. Karena...

.

.

.

.

Hari H

"Semua sudah siap!"

Kring! Telepon berdering. Pak Manager menerima sambungan itu. "Ya?"

"GAWAT!! Pak Presdir ketinggalan kereta cepat!" seru Pak Manager setelah menutup telepon. Semuanya tiba-tiba panik, sampai Ice menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, masih ada waktu. Musibah bisa saja terjadi. Kita tidak perlu panik." Ice berujar dengan tenang dan senyum tipis.

"Ice!"

"Kalau sekretaris berkata seperti itu..."

"Dia tersenyum!"

"Tolong jemput Presdir!" titahnya tenang.

"Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Baiklah!"

Hanna tersenyum bangga pada Ice. "Ice, pengaruhmu sangat besar," pujinya.

"Karena aku sudah menduga akan melakukan peran seperti ini, selain mengecek pekerjaan," jelasnya dengan santai. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat kelelahan. Keren sekali.

"Aku akan berusaha!" seru Hanna semangat.

**~TMS~**

"Presdir sudah sampai. Dokumen tolong digandakan!" pinta Ice setelah menerima telepon.

"Sudah!" sahut Hanna dengan dokumen ditangannya.

Keduanya begitu cekatan dan cepat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ice heran.

"Aku sudah selesai mengubungi para undangan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah. Kalau begini, tidak akan ada masalah."

Pak Manager memuji kinerja kedua sekretaris itu. "Kalian kombinasi yang sempurna. Kalian berbicara seperti pasangan suami istri yang sudah lama menikah."

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dengan rencana. Ice hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris.

"Pertemuannya berakhir dengan selamat. Kami akan kembali ke kantor cabang," ujar Ice saat menerima panggilan dari kantor cabang.

Hanna memandang sedih Ice yang berjalan di depannya. Kenapa? Karena setelah semua ini selesai, Ice akan kembali ke kantor pusat.

Ice menghela napas. "Tinggal sedikit lagi," ucapnya lega.

Hanna dan Ice serta staff yang lain tengah menunggu hasil negosiasi Presdir.

"Belum ya?" tanya rekan mereka.

Kring!!!

"Ya, di sini dengan kantor cabang. Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Pak Manager. Hanna terkejut. Mereka mengobrol singkat, putusan didapat.

"Negosiasinya disetujui!!" seru Pak Manager Koko Ci senang. Begitu pun staff yang lain. Mereka juga ikut senang.

Hanna juga, ia memegang tangan Ice. "Syukurlah, Ice!..." Hanna tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tangan Ice yang dipegangnya terasa dingin. Ia memandang cemas Ice.

"Ya... syukurlah," ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hanna menyadari sesuatu, Ice yang begitu tenang dan keren ternyata segugup itu. Namun, Hanna masih bisa melihat senyum Ice yang manis. Ia punya suatu pemikiran.

"Ng... bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi sampai waktu kepulanganmu tiba?" tawar Hanna tiba-tiba dengan wajah merona dan gugup. "Ber.. Berdua saja!" lanjutnya.

"Berdua?" beo Ice memastikan.

'Gawat!' Hanna panik. "Kalau tidak mau, kita bisa ajak yang lainnya," usulnya gugup.

**Pok**!

"Berdua saja boleh," ucap Ice sembari menepuk kepala Hanna. Membuat Hanna tambah merona saja.

**~TMS~**

Di rumah makan, mereka dengan ringan dan oenuh tawa. Mereka mengobrol selain tentang pekerjaan. Hanna dapat melihat senyum Ice yang tulus dan lebar. Hingga ia izin sebentar ke kamar mandi.

Di sana, Hanna merenungkan sesuatu. Ia nampak begitu sedih. Dia kembali ke ruang makan. Saat membuka tirai, ia menemukan Ice tertidur sambil berpangku dagu. Pemandangan yang langka dan indah, membuat Hanna terpana.

_'Dia ternyata memang kelelahan. Aku ingin membiarkannya tidur.'_

Hanna mendekati Ice. Ia meraba pipi laki-laki itu lembut. _'Aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengannya. Besok, lusa dan seterusnya.'_

**Chu...**

Ia mencium pipi Ice dengan lembut. Namun, segera menjauh saat Ice melenguh dan membuak matanya. Ia melirik Hanna yang kaget.

Hanna menunduk malu. "Ng... ma, maaf! Tapi, dalam beberapa hari lagi, mungkin kau akan berpikir apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini... meskipun aku berkata seperti itu, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.. Aku benar-benar.."

Ice memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak mau kau pulang!!" seru Hanna sambil menangis.

Ice tak bersuara. Ia mengelus pipi Hanna lembut, lalu mengecup singkat bibir itu penuh perasaan.

Ice mengurung Hanna yang menunduk dengan wajah merona dan penuh air mata. Ia memeluk Hanna dengan erat, mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya dengan pelukan.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan dari kantor pusat dan larut dalam kenyamanan dan kehangatan pelukan Hanna.

.

.

.

.

Stasiun kereta menuju Kuala Lumpur. Ice berdiri di pintu gerbong kereta dengan Hanna.

"Mulai besok, tempratur udara di Pulau Rintis akan berubah drastis. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," nasihat Ice.

"Baik, terima kasih," sahut Hanna.

Mereka berdua menghela napas lesu. Ice beranjak meninggalkan Hanna karena kereta akan berangkat.

"Kita akan berjumpa lagi. Pasti!" ucap Ice yakin.

"Iya."

Dan kereta pun pergi membawa Ice kembali ke Kuala Lumpur. Meninggalkan Hanna yang meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka akan bersama lagi.

**_Beberapa bulan kemudian..._**

Kantor Pusat Sphera Corporation.

"Hah... bahkan permintaanku untuk dipindahkan tidak didengar," keluh Ice sambil menghela napas pasrah.

"Presdir mana mungkin melepasmu," ujar Senior Ice bernama Sai.

"Apa permohonanmu kali ini?" tanya Kaizo, keala bagian sekretariat.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sana," Ice membayangkan tentang gadis yang dulu dicintainya hingga sekarang. "Hari ini aku akan menelponnya."

Sedangkan itu, Sai sangat senang dengan kedatangan seseorang. "Oh sudah datang ya," ujarnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

Sai memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu dan bermata hazel.

"Mulai hari ini ada orang baru dibagian sekretariat. Namanya Hanna Yah. Dia berharap bisa mengetahui pekerjaan yang bermanfaat," jelas Sai ceria.

Tentu saja Ice kaget. Kedua saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah kaget dan tidak percaya. Lalu, mereka tertawa senang.

"Nah, mulai sekarang kita akan bisa mengobrol sepuasnya sampai malam, pagi dan seterusnya."

\--=--=--

**Tamat**

**Hehehe... ini parody dari komik "That Man My Secretary" karya Niko Wakuhara. Jujur aja, April ngebayangin kalo Ice meranin tokoh Udaka si sekretaris yang ramah tapi dingin sama fake smile. Untuk tokoh Tokiko-nya, Yaya April ganti jadi Hanna karena ada suatu 'hal' ehe.**

**Pokoknya, April suka banget sama Komik itu. Ehe.. yang nungguin Programmer of Love sama Bocah Ngapa Ya? Maaf April, lagi sibuk sama real life. Jadi, agak susah buat lanjutinnya. Tapi, insya Allah bakaln ditamatin kok.**

**ok, segitu aja dulu. See You :)**

**\--=--=--**

**_Extra_**

Para senio Ice mulai menggodanya saat mengetahui jika Hanna adalah gadis yang dimaksud oleh Ice.

"Hoho... pacar Ice, ya?" goda Sai jahil. "Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kalau dia yang kau maksud?"

"Bukankah ini hal yang bagus?" Kaizo ikut menggodanya.

Mereka mengabaikan raut terkejut Ice. "Tolong hentikan!" pintanya kesal.

Hanna hanya memandang polos mereka. Orang kuat dan tenang seperti Ice ternyata di kantor pusat sering dikerjai yang lainnya karena dia yang paling muda di sekretariat.

**Owari**

***RnR please***

*****


End file.
